La fabuleuse émission des Yu !
by Yumary Decima
Summary: Des frères quadruplé décide de participé à une émission pendant un jour ils seront filmé et le lendemain mais une inconnue vas mettre un peu de piquant dans leurs vie.
1. Prologue

Bonjours tout le monde !

Je suis la talentueuse Yumary!

Prête pour le show ? Alors cest partis pour cette séance !

Tous ce déroule dans une ville appelée Miami City la où vivent quatre garçons.

Leurs particularitées ? Je vais en venir : ne vous inquiètez pas.

Ils détiennent un pouvoir extraordinaire que j'en ai fait les frais par un d'eux.

C'est quoi leurs pouvoir ? **(rigole)**

je ne dirais rien pour l'instant concentron nous plutot sur ses quatre garcons.

Bien ce sont des quadriplés autrement dit des frères chacun a son propre caractère différencié, mais sa vous allez le découvrir par vous même **(tousse)**

ils détiennent tous un dragon qui reflète la personalitée de leurs maîtres.

Maintenant présentation !

 **(le rideau s'ouvre)**

 **(La lumière s'allume sur le junior qui est le plus jeune)**

Yumary : je vous presente Yuya le plus jeune et souriant des quatre !

Yuya : Lady of the Gentleman bonjour ! **(fait signe de la main avec un clin d'oeil)**

 **(Une seconde lumière éclaire le deuxième frère)**

Yumary : Est maintenent le plus energique des motards voici Yugo !

Yugo : Yosh ! **(se lève de son fauteuil est lève le poing en l'air)**

 **(La Troisième lumière éclaire l'avant dernier frère)**

Yumary : Voici celui qui aime être taquin est sadique en plus de son talent je nomme Yuri !

Yuri : Bonjour a vous. **(voie sensuelle et un regard de malice y est présent)**

 **(Le dernier projecteur ilumine le benjamin)**

Yumary : Le dernier qui est à la fois calme est mystérieux j'appelle Yuto !

Yuto : ... Bonjour ... **(a fermer les yeux et il est très calme)**

 **(S'assoit sur un des fauteuil préparent ses documents)**

Bien ! Les présentations fait je vais vous parlé de ce fameux projet que nos volontaire se son proposé de vivre pendant toute l'aventure et ...

 **(couper par une certaine tête de banane)**

Yugo : Quelle projet ?!

Yuto : Yugo sa ce fait pas de couper la parole **(Fronce les sourcil mécontent)**

Yugo : Mais ses quoi se projet ? Je suis toujour le dernier aux courant !

Yuya : Heu ... tu étais le premier a nous en parlé grand frère **(Sueurs froide)**

Yuri : Plus il grandi plus il devient un poisson rouge **(ricane légèrement)**

Yugo : Enflure de choux rouge ! Ont vas voir qui est le poisson rouge des deux !

Yuri : Ho que jai peur **(fait semblant de tremblé)**

Yuto : ... **(soupire d'agacement est se masse le crâne)**

Yuya : calmer vous s'il vous plait **(agite ses mains pour calmé la situation)**

 **(Yugo et Yuri se calme peu à peu mais Yuri garde son regard provocateur et Yuto soupire de soulagement)**

Yuya : merci, tu peus continuer Yumary **(petit clin d'oeil)**

 **(sort de sa cachette et s'assoit de nouveau souriante)**

Merci Yuya, puisque il y à quelque petit problème envers le contrat qui à était lu est signé par un de nos coopérateurs. Je vais rappelé ce projet à tous.

 **(chauffe sa voie et met bien ses documents devant elle)**

Se contrat consiste à vous filmé dans votre vie cotidienne et de vous retrouver ici tout les deux jours sur le plateau pour des interview et de regarder se qui est emouvant amusant ou bien même triste et sérieux.

Bien sur si l'aventure commence à être ennuyeux je me charge personnellement de mettre un peut de piquant dans tout sa si il le faut

( **regard qui présage rien de bon)**

Êtes vous d'accord chers invité ?

 **(ils hoche en syncronisation positivement la tête)**

Bien il nous reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez bonne chance est amusé vous bien !

 **(ils se regardent certain amusé par cette nouvelle expérience d'autre prenant sa comme un défi ou bien il y as aussi l'air passif)**

Yuya : A bientot a tous ! ( **fait signe de la main)**

Yuto : Hm ... **(toujours aussi calme)**

Yugo : Ont vas se donner à fond ! **(lève le poing en l'air)**

Yuri : Et vous réservé plein de surprise **(un regard mystérieux apparait)**

 **(Votre écran s'éteint)**


	2. Emission 1 : Le petit déjeunée des Yu

Bonjour je tien a vous remercier de lire ma fiction

je tient à précisé que sur cette fiction il n'y as que le personnage Yumary qui est à moi les quadruplés appartient à l'auteur du manga est s'il vous plait excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographe merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture !

Episode 1 : La matinée des "Yu"

Bonjour à tous bienvenue dans se premier épisode de notre émission.

Présenté par moi même Yumary !

Vous êtes très nombreux et nombreuse à nous regarder, merci mille fois.

Bien cessions de papoter et regardions se que nous réserve nos volontaire aujourd'hui.

Bonne visionnage !

 **(Générique de l'émission)**

Dans la ville The rock city, les quadruplés sont chez eux en train de prendre leurs petits déjeuner. Voyons quelle son leurs genre de petit déjeuner :

Ce sont des viennoiseries et du jus de fruits plûtot simple, efficace, est dellicieux quand ils viennent tout droit de sortir du four des boulangeries.

Ont peut constater que Yuya aime les brioches nature il les mangent avec le sourire d'un ange, Yuto lui reste toujours aussi calme est inexpressif il déguste son croissant avec mystère ont ne peut pas savoir le degré de ce qu'il aime.

Voila les personne normaux, mais du coté des spéciales, Yugo est le plus bruyant des quatres il a le visage d'un enfant heureux qui n'as pas mangé depuis des jours ce qui n'est pas le cas. Ont peut voir qu'il préfère les petits pain aux chocolats, un peu de goût en plus à la fois fort et doux alors que Yuri lui ses tout le contraire de son voisin d'en face il mange avec élégance et proprement tel un noble. Lui il choisi plutot la brioche aux raisins déja on peut remarquer comment il se positionne sur sa chaise, se tenant droit, pas de coudes sur la table, serviette sur les jambes enfin bref vous voyez le truc de noblesse.

Ces un petit déjeuner calme comme toute les autres familles dans le monde mais ...

 **(caméra deux : la cuisine)**

 **(présence : Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri)**

Yuri : Tu ne peu pas manger proprement comme tout le monde la banane ? **(agacé par ses bruits)**

Yugo : Je fais ce que je veux crétin et puis je mange proprement.

Yuri : Tu plaisente jespère, on dirais un cochon fusionné avec une banane **(rire moqueur)**

Yugo : C'EST YUGO ! ET JE SUIS NI UN COCHON NI UNE BANANE ABRUTI ! **(lève le poing en l'air)**

Yuri : **(ricane encore plus)**

Yuto : Vous allez vous calmer un peu ? Il y en a qui n'on pas besoin d'écouter vos chamailleries.

Yuya : Et puis ça commencer bien pour une fois. **(soupire légèrement)**

Yugo : C'est lui qui a commencé **(marmonne)**

 **(zoom arrière qui revient sur Yumari)**

Voila ont a découvert ce qui se passe pendant leurs petit déjeuner !

Maintentenant un petite page de pub rien que pour vous !

Ne manquer pas la suite de ce rendez vous !

 **(pub)**

Merci de ne pas quitté notre chaîne chère téléspectacteurs voyons maintenant se qui se passe chez eux en ce moment même !

 **(générique de l'émission)**

Pendant cette page de pub, beaucoup de chose ce son passé. Mais ne vous inquiètez pas je vais tous vous expliquer dans le moindre détaille.

Après la taquinerie de Yuri, Yugo ses mis en tête de se venger alors il essai de lancer des petits pique comme le fait si bien sa cible mais il oublie souvent que ce nest pas vraiment un pro des moqueries mais des encaissements alors ?

Il ne cesse sans arrêt de dire la même chose ce fameux mot qui désigne bien et qui l'appelle souvent comme sa "choux rouge" regarder la suite c'est à ne pas manquer !

Petite précision Yuto et Yuya son partis dans le salon, on y fera un tour toute a l'heure.

 **(camera deux : cuisine)**

 **(présence : Yugo, Yuri)**

Yugo : ... Chou rouge.

Yuri : ... **(fait tranquillement la vaiselle)**

Yugo : Chou rouge.

Yuri : ... **(l'ignore royalement)**

Yugo : Chou rouge **( commence à s'énerver)**

Yuri : ... **(sifflote un air agacent)**

Yugo : Chou rouge ! **(serre les poing d'ou subi le sort d'un pauvre torchon)**

Yuri : ... **(continue de l'ignoré et nettoie la table)**

Yugo : CHOU ROUGE ! **(crie ayant perdu patience)**

Yuri : Ho ? Tu me parler ? **(mine innocent)**

Yugo : Enflure ! **(énervé)**

Yuri : ... **(à un sourire en coin fier de son coup)**

Yugo : Prend toi sa ! **(telment en rage qui lui lance de l'eau à l'aide d'une bouteille)**

Yuri : ... **(mouillé jusqu'à l'os)** Oh toi ... **(prend une bouitteille et la lui jette le contenu)**

 **(zoom revient sur Yumari)**

Et oui une bataille d'eau à éclaté entre ses deux frère qui s'aime à la folie !

Du coté de Yuya et Yuto ils sont en train de revisé pour leurs études.

Yuto aide Yuya à faire ses mathématiques donc rien de particulié de ce coté la.

Mais une petite soif leurs viennent à l'esprit soudainement apres quelques heures passé ensemble ils se levaient et entraient dans la cuisine mais voyez la suite par vous même ...

 **(caméra deux cuisine)**

 **(présence : Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri)**

 **(Yuya entre dans la cuisine avant Yuto, mais il se prend un jet d'eau en plein visage maintenant il est trempé)**

Yuto : ... Qui a fait sa ? **(ses cheveux cache ses yeux)**

 **(Yuri et Yugo se pointe du doigt pour montrer le coupable)**

Yuri : Ses la banane qui a commencé.

Yugo : Tu n'avais pas à me provoquer idiot ! ( **lève sa bouteille vide en l'air menaçant Yuri)**

Yuto : ... **(regarde la boutteille de Yugo vide quelques minutes puis celle de Yuri qui est presque pleine)**

Yuya : ce n'est pas grave grand frère ce n'est que de l'eau tu sais et puis sa sèchera rapidement le temps qu'ont aille en cours. **(sourire rassurent)**

Yuto : très bien si ses comme sa Yugo et yuri laverons la cuisine puis Yugo fera les poussières de toutes les pièces ce week – end. **( regard sérieux envers Yuri et Yugo)**

Yugo : Quoi ?! Mais s'est pas moi qui a lancé de l'eau sur yuya ! **(blasé)**

Yuri : ... **(Ricane légèrement de contentement)**

Yuto : pas de mais qui tienne s'est comme sa point finale.

Yugo : ... **(rumine)**

Yuya : Merci Yuto. **(grand sourire puis vas vers Yugo et pose ses mains sur ses épaules)**

Yugo : c'est pas moi je te le jure **(bouille adorable pouvant faire fondre un bonhomme de neige)**

Yuya : c'est pas grave tu sais. Je ne t'en veu pas du tout même. **(doux sourire)**

 **(Yugo est rassuré par ce qu'a dit son petit frère tendis que Yuri ignore la scène plutôt interéssé par sa bouteille** **et Yuto a un leger sourire apprécient de voir cette scène entre frère)**

 **(zoom arrière la caméra revenant sur Yumari)**

Que c'est mignon de leurs part ! **(grand sourire)**

En ce moment Yugo est Yuri nettoient la cuisine et finalement Yuto a réussi à convaincre son petit frère de se changer.

Mais notre émission s'arrète aujourd'hui nous découvrons comment ils vont réagir demain et savoir qui a arrosé Yuya et plein d'autre surprise !

Alors ne manquait pas le prochain épisode des aventures extraordinaire de nos hôtes !

Et je vous dit a bientôt !

 **(fait signe de la main avec un clin d'oeil)**

 **(générique de fin)**

 **(votre écran s'éteint)**

J'espère que sa vous a plu et que mon prologue a était bien clair sur cette fiction.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez de ce début en me laissant un commentaire est j'espère que l'interview vous plaira encore plus que ce premier épisode qui est court mais rasssurez vous les autres seront plus longues selon le thème est si vous avez aussi des thèmes que vous vouliez me faire part, je prend et je voie ce que je peux faire donc je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et je vous dit à bientôt !


End file.
